Several storage systems have been developed to store and organize tools and other items in a storage area.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,343 describes a storage system capable of a variety of configurations and adaptations. The basic units of the device include at least two generally triangular shaped braces, a plurality of square shaped tubular rails, and a variety of attachment devices that allow for a variously adjustable tiered storage system with slidable suspension hooks that allow the device to be variously configured and modified without the use of tools.
However, lateral expansion on either side of such a system as described above requires a purchase and installation of complete multiple copies of these storage systems. Such storages systems are not optimally designed for placement of one system beside another. Moreover, installation of an adjacent storage system can be rendered challenging by the mere presence of an initial storage system already installed on the wall which can hinder access to the wall for fastening of the adjacent system.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for a wall storage system which, by virtue of its design and components, addresses at least one of the above-mentioned needs.